Fire Emblem: Long Tales
by RollinBananana
Summary: This is rated for obvious reasons and some stories will be light hearted. I'll focus on FE Awakening more with the Avatar/Robin


It was late win the night for when she came to him. "R-Robin' Olivia came into the Tacticians chamber after she was sent to check up on how Robin was doing. "Who is it?" After the battle to save the Exalt Robin had gone into a depression which he blamed himself for her death. "Umm l-lord C-Chrom sent me to see how you were doing?" "Oh tell him I'm fine, I'll be out later" Olivia not believing what he had said came in to see what was happening to him. "W-What are you doing?" Robin had gone tired and wished to be left alone. "I'm fine. Can you go now, please?" Olivia did something that was not what she would have and came closer to him. In a confident voice she said "Robin I-I know that you're not fine. I'm here to help you." Olivia had a crush on Robin since she first met him in the badlands. She heard tales of his heroic actions and tactics which had inspired her to meet him, but when she met him he was distraught and tired. Olivia came closer to him to comfort him. Unknown to Olivia when he first laid his eyes on her he knew that she was the one, but since he was depressed he didn't have the motivation to do anything other than to ensure the Shepards survival. After a brief talk with Robin Olivia started to make way for the door, but Robin decided to get up from his chair and talk with her. "Olivia wait!" She looked behind to see Robin was up which she then started to move back to him. "R-Robin can w-we talk?" Robin nodded and they both then took a seat. "Olivia since that day I've had nightmares of the Shepards dying and that I couldn't do anything to help." Olivia confidence went back down into her timid self. "U-umm … R-Robin I see that you're feeling down, b-but we can both do this together."

Robin then held their hands together then Olivia inked their hand harder. "O-Olivia I-I need you." Robin then felt lust for her. "R-Robin?" He lead them to his bed which he then took off his boots while she did to. They both sat there in awkward silence until Robin started to take off his cloaked his tan shirt. Olivia looked in shock not believing what she was seeing. Robin looked at her and realized that she was uncomfortable, he then said. "Olivia we don't need to do this if you don't want to." "R-Ronin this i-is m-my f-first time." "Mine too" After that she built up confidence to take off some of her accessories from her outfit. In Robins eyes this made her seen more beautiful seeing her long legs and fair skin. Robin finally took off his pants showing his lounge wear, within this Olivia was in her lounge wear too. Robin then stripped, showing off his member that was hard which Olivia looked at in amaze. "O-O-Oh m-m-my" She then got on her knees feeling confident she took his member and started to stroke it. "O-Olivia, ah, it feels good." She then with a long pause she put his member in her mouth which she sucked slowly. Olivia moaned which was muffled by his member. " Ah, Olivia, faster!" she then started to go furiously and softer. Her mouth was warm just at the right temperature and was wet. "Olivia I-I-I gonna!" Robin then spurted his seed in her mouth. Olivia spit some out and with a couple coughs, but she managed to get a lot in her mouth.

Robin then ripped off the rest of her lounge wear. Olivia then covered up her medium sized breasts, she then got embarrassed. "H-H-How d-do I-I look?" Robin looked in awe his member going out of control. Robin groped her breasts which she replied with a moan. "Do it har-harder." He obliged by picking at her nipples and mushing his hands harder. Robin then put his member at her entrance. she was wet and her mind racing. "Robin put it in, I-I want y-you." He put it in which she screamed and came instantly. "R-R-ROBIN, AH AH AH." She passed out. Minuets later she woke up with Robin holding her. " You passed out so I waited for you." "Th-Thank you for being there for me it-it was my first." Olivia pushed Robin to continue from where he left off. "Are you sure?" "Y-Yes." Robin then pushed her against the wall and put his member in, he then started to grope her breasts again. She shacked her ass around his member which he then slapped her ass with one of his hands making a loud noise and a print on her ass. This continued for another minute of nonstop smacking, and ass shake. "Olivia I'm gon-gonna cum!" "NO, not inside!" Robin didn't listen to her. "Here it comes!" Olivias eyes rolled back, her came tongue out and her mind was blank. Robin then realized what he had done and knew he was lustful, but he decided to make sure that he would be there for her.

The next morning Olivia woke up in his arms cuddled up she didn't remember what had happened that night until she saw she had nothing on. Robin woke soon after and put his hand on her hips which she was surprised by. "Ro-Robin?" She turned around and looked him in the eyes. "Don't worry, Olivia I'll be there for you." He then kissed her which she then cradled up with him and went back to sleep.

Unknown to the couple they had been watched by someone unexpected. The figure watched all night the two and and once it ended they stormed off in a fury.


End file.
